1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display panel for reducing the polarity inversion frequency of the data lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the image display technology has been significantly improved, and a great amount of the conventional CRT display apparatus has been replaced by the flat panel displays. A typical flat panel display includes TFT-LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), LTPS (Low Temperature Poly Silicon) LCD and OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode). Recently, the LTPS LCD and a-Si TFT-LCD have become the mainstream of the flat panel display in the market. Different types of LCDs are commonly used in the electronic apparatus such as a laptop computer (a.k.a. notebook computer), a monitor, an AV device, a TV, and a mobile phone (a.k.a. cellular phone).
FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the display panel 100 of the panel display apparatus is composed of a display unit array. Wherein, the display unit array is typically an m×n matrix (e.g. the matrix formed by the display units 130 shown in the diagram), and each of the display units 130 is controlled by a plurality of drivers (not shown) via the data lines 111, 112 and the scan lines 120, respectively. In addition, each of the display units 130 comprises a switch 131 (e.g. a Thin-Film Transistor (TFT)), a liquid crystal capacitor 132 and a storage capacitor 133. Wherein, the switch 131 transmits the data of the corresponding data line to the liquid crystal capacitor 132 and the storage capacitor 133 in response to a signal on the corresponding scan line 120. The liquid crystal capacitor 132 and the storage capacitor 133 store the data on the data line 111 in response to a common voltage Vcom and a storage voltage Vst, respectively. The plurality of drivers drive the corresponding display units 130 based on the rasterized pixel data. In response to the control from the drivers, each of the display units 130 displays a desired color at a desired time point.
However, along with the trend of large-size panel and the increase of resolution as well as the fact that higher voltage is required to drive the wide view angle technique such as In-plane Switching (IPS) or Multi-domain Vertically Alignment (MVA), the power consumption on the conventional panel display apparatus has been greatly increased. In the consideration of environmental protection, how to reduce the power consumption of the panel display apparatus has become an important subject.
In addition, since the liquid crystal is used by the display panel of the TFT-LCD to control the display, in order to avoid the liquid crystal from polarization, the liquid crystal should be driven in an alternating current way. Accordingly, various polarity inversion driving methods such as Line Inversion, Dot Inversion and Column Inversion driving methods have been developed. FIG. 2 schematically shows a diagram illustrating a conventional dot inversion method for driving the display panel. As shown in the diagram, in the nth frame 210, the polarity of the adjacent display units is opposite with each other. When the (N+1)th frame 220 is displayed on the display panel 100, the polarity of each display unit is inversed.
FIG. 3 schematically shows a signal timing diagram of the data lines 111 and 112. Since the large-size panel is typically designed to use the DC common voltage Vcom, the data lines 111 and 112 of the display panel 100 have a positive voltage higher than the common voltage Vcom and a negative voltage lower than the common voltage Vcom. Accordingly, the source drivers have to provide a swing voltage SW that is about two times amount of the common voltage Vcom. The power consumption of the display panel will be influenced by the swing voltage SW.